supermarioexplorationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Toad Brigade
The Toad Brigade are a group of Toads who help out Mario and Luigi as needed. Members Captain Toad - The leader of the group. Smart Toad - The "brains" of the group. Sleepy Toad - The only member of the group whose main thing to do is sleep. Banktoad - The guard of the group, who does everything he can to protect the Toad Brigade from Bowser's minions. Mailtoad - The mailman of the group, who delivers mail and news to the group. Archivist Toadette - The only girl in the group. She is very social. The episode Daisy, La Quindicesimo Complaenno reveals that Archivist Toadette owns a Nintendo Switch with extra durable rubber cases for her Joy-Cons, which Mario and Luigi use as a playful advantage. She also has the game Just Dance 2018, which she bought in 2017. Toadsworth - The grandfather of the group. Gallery A7F4D317-B683-4EE1-B604-11AFDA7EE4C6.png|(from l-r) Mailtoad, Banktoad, Captain Toad, Smart Toad, Sleepy Toad 5A2D21F3-92A6-436E-B3FD-190335E6117F.png|Smart Toad, Sleepy Toad and Banktoad. Appearances Season 1: • The Legend Of Lily • Lost And Found • Hic! BOOM! Oh... • Beaches • We All Scream For Ice Cream is absent • Choo-Choo! • Treasure Island • Three Koopa Kids • Big River • Berry Hunt • Jirachi Wishes • Grandma's House • Surprise! • Super Tape • Bouncy Ball • Backpack • Biddybud • Fish Out Of Water • Little Star • Mario Saves The Princess • Il Yoshi • The Chocolate Tree • To The Treehouse! • Ti Amo • Lyra's Flute • Call Me Mr. Riddles Season 2: • The Big Storm • The Magic Stick • The Missing Piece • Marshall, The Fire Pup • Lost Squeaky • Doctor Mario • The Golden Mushrooms • Festa Della Mamma • Lost Molly • Phoenix, the Pony Express • The Big Piñata • The Happy Sphinx • Super Molly • Click! • Veloce, Principessa! • A Present for Santa • A Letter for Bowser • Mario, Il Musicista • Egg Hunt • Super Spies • To The Monkey Bars • Hide And Go Seek • School Pet Toadette is absent • Quack! Quack! • Whose Birthday Is It? • The Lost Kingdom • Lola, The Circus Lion Season 3: • Mario Has a Little Lamb • Meet Red! • Stuck Truck • R.O.B., The Robot • The Big Potato • Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! • Save The Pets! • Per Favore! • What Happens Next? • The Fix-it Machine • Baby Dino • Baseball Luigi • Luigi's Special Day • To The South Pole • Journey To The Comet Observatory • Boo! • Mario Saves the Game • Mario's Pirate Adventure • Super Silly Festa • Luigi's Favorite Plushie • Job Day • Louder! • ABC Pokemon Season 4: • Mario's Fairytale Adventure • Daisy, la Quindicesimo Compleanno • Star Catcher • Il Maestro di Musica • The Shy Rainbow • Super Bowser Exploration • Star Mountain • Big Brother Mario • Super Babies • Catch the Babies • Mario's Got a Pet • We're A Team • Super Spies 2: The Snatching Machine • Mario and Red to the Rescue • A Crown for the King Harkinian • The Mixed-Up Seasons • Best Friends • Mario's Dance To The Rescue • Save Red! • Mario's First Trip • Pikachu's Cry • Mario's World Adventure! • Luigi To The Rescue • Baby Crab • Mario Saves The Mermaids category:Protagonists category:Mario's Allies category:Toads Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters